


joyride & carburetor sweat

by transheroine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dirty Talk, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Sharing a Bed, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, as a warning anatomy is referred to in non-euphemistic terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transheroine/pseuds/transheroine
Summary: “Byakuya-sama,” she says, standing very close - as close to an embrace as she can get with her hands full - “we’ll have to keep close t-to stay dry.”He looks back at her. Touko feels a faint puff of warmth as he exhales. “That is how umbrellas work, yes.”
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	joyride & carburetor sweat

The sky is heavy and wet, pelting Touko’s dinky little car with a spattering of rain. The day was clear when Touko ushered Byakuya into her car, and though she knew it would be a long drive to Shimane, she imagined the sky bathed in pink and orange when they eventually reached their destination, something soothing and pretty, suiting the occasion.

Soothing is not how Touko would describe the sky. Some people liked the rain, and maybe on some days, Touko saw the appeal - but she hated driving in the stuff. She’s always mindful of the road, her mind hardly able to drift off knowing she’s wielding something as dangerous as a moving car - especially with such a precious passenger. Touko liked to think the reason why she was the one who got to drive him around most often when it came to it was that she was such a reliable driver, more trustworthy than Kirigiri or Asahina or anyone else Byakuya might consider viable. So she could take her turns slow, watch her speed and avoid ever being put in a situation where she might need to come to an abrupt stop - but the pressure still frazzles her.

She takes a deep breath, hands tight on the wheel, and exhales.

The corners of Fukawa’s mouth hurt from smiling. None of that is enough to put a dampen on her mood - she was assigned to go out on Future Foundation business. With Byakuya! And not even just as his driver. They were working together. Officially.

“Official…”

Byakuya’s head turns an inch - not that Touko turned to look, but she catches it in her rear-view mirror as she glances to watch the car driving behind her - but otherwise, says nothing, his face passive. Cool. Focused.

Touko is in a very good mood.

The streetlights are on as they drive off of the highway and into the city, and it’s not much longer until they reach their location. This was going to be, as far as they had planned, at least a two-day leave, including travel. A place to stay the night had been picked out in advance.

Although Touko isn’t familiar with the city, she’s able to find her way to their motel with little issue. “This is it,” she hears Byakuya speak up, and it’s a weight lifted off Touko’s back, the stress of driving the car gone from her mind. After bringing her car to a stop in a parking spot, Byakuya preemptively grabs his umbrella and exits the car. After breathing a sigh of relief, Touko follows suit, making sure to grab their bags from the backseat - only Future Foundation equipment, of course, with no personal effects aside from a change of clothes.

The cool air is a shock to her system, even colder than it was stuck in her car with no heating, and immediately her hair is met with rain. Byakuya and his umbrella are not too far off, standing by the back of the car, eyes regarding her with a stern, expectant look - Touko gleams, rushing over to him for cover.

“Ha… Byakuya-sama,” she says, standing very close - as close to an embrace as she can get with her hands full - “we’ll have to keep close t-to stay dry.”

He looks back at her. Touko feels a faint puff of warmth as he exhales. “That is how umbrellas work, yes.”

The garage isn’t too far off from where they’re meant to stay, but in the rain, that translates to what is still a somewhat miserable distance to walk. Touko is caught off guard the first time Byakuya places a hand on her back, only to hurry her as they cross the street, but the second time she merely follows suit, huddling her feet along with him.

Touko remembers she hasn’t been thinking at all about where they’re going when they reach the motel, the shabby place hardly standing out in the city’s sea of lights. Byakuya ushers them both inside.

The small lobby, with off-white walls and a brown trim feels quite welcoming in contrast to the world outside. Water sprays onto the carpet from the shifting folds of Byakuya’s umbrella as he shutters it, walking while he does.

An old woman sits behind the lobby counter. She closes her laptop as Byakuya and Touko approach the desk, acknowledging them politely and tiredly, and after Byakuya brings up his arrangement, gives them their room key. The woman shoots Touko a glance, standing behind Byakuya, likely in awe of how strong Touko is carrying two suitcases, but otherwise says nothing more than a welcome and goodnight.

“I should have taken a laptop,” says Byakuya, as they climb the staircase. It’s not quite a mumble, but he speaks under his breath. “I would have been able to get a dozen sheets in during that ride.”

Touko rearranges their things in her arms, adjusting to shift her center of balance as she lifts her feet. “There’s nothing wrong with taking the chance to g-get your mind off work,” she objects, though she admires his disposition.

“This isn’t a break,” he scoffs, saying nothing more - until he does, half a floor later - “And my mind was not ‘off work’, I assure you.”

Though she got a lot of legwork in during her time in Towa City, Touko’s endurance still wasn’t great, and she’s out of breath by the fifth flight of stairs. At some point, Byakuya stops, and tries to take their luggage from her - Touko immediately reels back, holding their things behind her and out of reach. Byakuya gives up, and they continue climbing until they reach the seventh floor.

Byakuya slides their room key into a lock, the sound of metal jostling a relief, and opens the door.

“Finally,” says Byakuya, tearing off his coat as he steps inside.

Within is a small room, furnished with what one would expect - a living area with a bed, a dresser across from it with a television on top, a square bathroom, and very little space between the two areas. A single tall lamp across from the window provided lighting. Touko had camped out in dozens of motels with Komaru and the former Warriors of Hope during her time in Towa city, so she finds it all pretty familiar. Nothing at all stands out to her.

She puts down their suitcases, and Byakuya sits on the edge of the bed, leaning down to untie his shoes.

Wait.

“T-there’s only one bed!” Touko stammers. Her eyes dart about the room to make sure of it. “How u-unfortunate… ah, i-it looks like we’ll have to share…”

Byakuya glances at her.

Touko’s mind is racing. She never imagined this would happen in real life. An urban retelling of two wandering souls in the wilderness, made to conserve heat in the harsh night…

“That’s how rooms with one bed work, yes.”

All her thoughts come to a stop. Her heart skips a beat. “Eh?”

There’s a pause. Byakuya's shoulders stiffen. "It's a cheaper option, and the funds for this excursion are taken up by Future Foundation. It's my responsibility to make sure resources are being allocated efficiently," he says, his voice pointedly clear.

Touko hugs herself. "E-Efficiency..."

He clears his throat. "We've shared a bed before. I don't consider it a complication."

She opens her mouth to say something, but ends up merely gaping. Byakuya only alludes to it, but a clear image pops into Touko’s mind. Many clear images. It had begun to feel normal, occasionally waking up in Byakuya’s bed, and Touko liked that normal, even as Byakuya treats it as not-normal. Byakuya acknowledging it was enough to make her heart flutter.

Touko brings her thumb to her grinning lips. “So… you got us a room so you could spend the night with me?”

Byakuya rolls his eyes, idly loosening his collar. “You have the means and ends mixed up,” he says. “Get your mind out of the gutter. This is a work trip, not a getaway.”

Her smile spreads a little wider. “It can’t be both?”

He sucks in a breath, and for a moment, says nothing, fiddling with his tie some more. It begins to draw Touko’s attention to his collar. He has such a nice neck.

“J-just think of all of the depraved things we could get up to out here…”

Finally, there’s a quirk in his expression, and he clicks his teeth. “If I wanted you on your knees, I wouldn’t need to use this trip as an excuse.”

Touko’s mind blanks, and her jaw drops, gaping dumbly. Heat scours her face.

“A… oh,” she sounds.

Byakuya seems to decide that was a mistake, as his face begins to fold in on itself, and he soon rises to his feet. “I’m... Going to shower,” he says, pointedly not looking at her. “You’re taking one after. I won’t be sharing a bed with you while you’re caked in sweat.”

Her legs wobble, threatening to buckle out from under her. _I want you on your knees_ , he said. In person. “O-okay.”

He brushes by her on his way to the bathroom, kneeling down to take what he needed from their luggage before going inside.

Touko collapses on the bed, her mind a flurry as she plays over that exchange in her head while listening to the sound of the shower running. Over and over again, substituting and filling in details each time the words play out.

It’s going to be a long night.

And tomorrow would be a long day, she knew, and she should think to prepare for it - and yet in the moment, she doesn’t. Byakuya eventually finishes with his shower, leaving the bathroom donning a uniformly plaid set of pajamas, and Touko goes and takes her turn.

They spend the night laid side to side, close enough on the small bed that she can feel his warmth. Touko doesn’t wrap her arms around his middle and spoon him, but she does imagine him doing such to her, and she allows herself to pretend that the heat entrapped by the blanket is him, aided by the fact that it’s at least half true.

* * *

...

Something does a skip in Touko’s throat as Byakuya boxes her in against the door in the same motion that shuts it, angry lips all over her jaw. She’s not quite thinking when she juts out to grind against him, hard and needy, and maybe he’s not thinking either when he presses back into her, making them both groan.

“Idiots,” he hisses, referring to the teenage cultists who were supposed to be their interviewees on this outing. The sound and where he makes it gives Touko a rush. Even though they’d considered the chances of things going awry, or the possibility of an ambush, Byakuya’s hacking gun had little use in the face against a group of kids, and in the same vein, Touko’s taser would have been overkill.

All that could be said about it was —

“— A waste of time,” he continues, this time grumbled into her hair.

Touko takes his head in her hands and kisses him, eagerly, and she moans shamelessly when he kisses back without missing a beat. She loved this. She loves him. It’s a mantra she feels repeated like the beating of her heart, heavy and painful or slow and steady, and right now it was very, very loud.

“Byakuya-sama,” Touko mouths against his lips. “Oh, Byakuya-sama…”

Byakuya kisses the corner of her mouth. “A waste of time,” he says again, his breath hot.

“I-I’ll go anywhere with you,” Touko swears. Touko also took their work seriously, but failure, even that of a petty, ineffective kind sunk differently to Byakuya. It made sense that he’s frustrated.

Or maybe it was something else bothering him. In either case, Touko would be there for him.

“I know,” says Byakuya. “I can count on you for that much.”

Touko giggles.

Byakuya reaches for his tie. “Take off your clothes.”

She’s more than willing, working her buttons halfway down her shirt before remembering to take off her own tie, watching Byakuya undressing himself as he moves about the room. The bare skin of his back, muscles shifting as he reaches to pull his sleeves down his lithe arms, and his beautiful chest, all smooth planes down to the hair trailing from his stomach - a flawless body, perfect in every way. One Touko loved to wrap her arms around and to have wrapped around her.

As Touko reaches behind her to undo her bra, she sinks to her knees besides the bed.

“Byakuya-sama,” she says, grinning shamelessly as she drops her bra to her side.

In the middle of unbuckling his belt, Byakuya looks at her - looks down at her. It goes straight through to her crotch. Byakuya seems to forget whatever else it was he had in mind. 

“You’re quick.”

A skittish laugh eeks out behind her lips. There are times when Byakuya is slow, slow to act and slow in acting, when he seems to consider not just everything happening between them but everything that _could_ happen. That makes Touko happy, but this is not one of those times - and that makes her happy, too. He steps in front of her, his sure hand running through her hair as naturally as though it were meant to be there, and without needing a push she reaches out and undoes his trousers, her fingers jittering with energy as she pulls them down.

"You’re the only one I let do this,” he says as Touko nuzzles her face against his crotch, mouthing him through his thong and inhaling deeply. The feeling of his fingers running over her scalp almost tickles. He has such a heady, masculine smell, one that makes her head swim.

Perhaps impatiently, Byakuya hooks a thumb into his thong and pulls down, baring himself to her. She stares at his erect clit, hot and red and damp with a light sheen, and doesn’t waste time before dragging her tongue over his slick lips and circling his cock.

He sucks in a breath, a harshness to the sound, and continues running his hand through her hair. Touko throbs, hard, and wraps her hands around his thighs for purchase as she wraps her lips around him.

“That’s right. Good,” he says. She moans noisily, breathing through her nose. Byakuya’s salty, metallic taste reminds Touko, somehow, of the color of his eyes. “You look nice like this,” he continues. There’s an almost annoyed edge to his voice. “Keep your voice down.” She looks up at him with a pout. “No, you don’t need to be silent. Just focus on me.”

She clenches her thighs mindlessly. With her lips around him, Touko lightly sucks before circling her tongue around his cock in a steady, sure pace. Every hitch of his breath makes her bubble up inside with pride and joy, and she does her best to hold back the noises her throat wants to make, even if the odd high gasp sneaks out.

“God. Irritating,” Byakuya mutters. “What’s the sense in sending us for an interview? It’s lowly. A waste of my talent.”

Touko presses a wet kiss underneath his clit. “Ha… right,” she says.

His fingers comb through her hair, this time gathering her bangs away from her face. “At least Makoto is suited for this work.”

A snarky giggle bubbles up in her throat. What a mean man.

A moment later, Touko hears a hiss, and Byakuya suddenly lifts a knee onto the edge of the bed, pressing her head back. “Inside,” he orders, hand tight over her scalp, and the moan that comes out of her mouth is grotesque, even to her. Feeling the mattress under the back of her head, she dips her tongue inside him, lapping at his velvety walls as he rides her face.

She’s painfully hard, so much so that the presence of his shoe so close to her crotch makes her wish it was just a few inches closer and that her skirt wasn’t in the way.

“Hn… good. That’s good.” There’s a high, rushed quality to his breath. Focused. Touko brings her hand up to him and, with her middle finger, slides inside before pressing a shallow line against his upper wall.

She hears him shudder and, flushed with exhilaration, Touko opens her eyes to look at him as she blows him. There’s a brief moment where they meet. Byakuya’s brows are drawn in tension and there’s a flicker in his eyes, and in the next moment they’re lidded shut as he swears under his breath and plants the hand in her hair on the edge of the mattress.

He stops moving, only quivering against her, gasping above her, and Touko does nothing more than lick stripes over his lips as he rides out his orgasm.

“Byakuya-sama… haa,” she says, finding herself out of breath, panting slightly against his flesh. “Thank you, Byakuya-sama. Byakuya-sama… Byakuya-sama tastes so good. I-I could eat forever.”

Byakuya exhales shakily with one open, hazy eye peering down at her before removing himself from her mouth, breaking a string of saliva connected between her mouth and his lips.

“It’s… ha. A mystery how such a wonderful mouth can say such disgusting things,” he says. Byakuya moves, and seems to collapse into being seated on the edge of the bed beside her.

Touko laughs, so very pleased, and licks her lips. Half of her face is covered in spit and slick. She doesn’t mind the slight strain in her neck, and moves to sit against his legs, nuzzling a bony knee. Byakuya had such nice, feathery leg hair. She thinks she could sleep on it if his limbs weren’t so cold at night.

His chest rises and falls, and his head tilts to the side just slightly. Byakuya extends a hand to wipe his thumb over her cheek, and, perhaps deciding that a lost cause, moves to brush her hair out of her face. There’s a satisfied, and also sort of awkward look about him, in his stoicism.

Touko presses a kiss to his thigh, grinning sheepishly. “Do you want more?” she asks.

Byakuya leans back, sucking in a breath through his nose and letting his eyes shut.

“Take it slow,” he says, after a pause. “And get on the bed.”

Touko nods, her smile rejuvenated, and takes the chance to remove her skirt and follows him as Byakuya shifts and turns to lie down on his back, getting up herself and climbing onto the bed to lay between his thighs.

As he asked, she moves not at all in a rush, caressing his smooth, sportsly inner thigh with her lips. It occurs to her to bite him, which he sometimes likes, but decides against it. Touko likes this position, partially because it’s comfortable, but also because of the control it gave her - it was much easier to indulge him, like this, and more recently, Byakuya trusted her to blow him how he liked.

She feels so at home. Her whole body tingles with an appreciable warmth, like she could go outside into the rain and not feel a thing.

She draws a slow lick over lips, mindful not to touch his cock while he’s sensitive, instead taking her time paying him languid attention and lapping at his glistening folds.

As she licks a stripe over him, Touko feels Byakuya’s hand stroke her cheek. She makes a small noise of surprise, and opens her eyes to look over at him.

His sharp, handsome face, looking at her… these were eyes only Touko could see. He said so himself.

“… haa, Byakuya-sama,” she murmurs, breathing against him.

His fingers curled so that his nails drew over her cheek in a light scratch. “… Just ‘Byakuya’ is fine.”

Touko blinks, stopping for a moment. “Huh?”

His lips turn slightly. “You hang on my every word until I ask something of you?” he says. “I’m sure you heard me.”

Touko hadn’t thought of how she referred to him much at all. Even when she’d stopped calling him Togami, it had been more so what felt _right_ , then, rather than a conscious decision.

She feels her lips squirm as she tries to wrap her mouth around it. “B… Byakuya,” she says, somewhat sheepishly. The unfamiliarity makes her cheeks burn slightly. “Byakuya,” she says again. “Byakuya…”

Byakuya’s face twists as if he’d sucked on a lemon. “I didn’t tell you to repeat it back to me on loop.”

It feels nice to say. “Byakuya,” she says again, smiling, and impishly dips her tongue inside him while meeting his eyes. “Ahgu-a…”

Byakuya shivers, slightly, but rolls his eyes. “Idiot,” he calls her, gently cupping her cheek. Her chest warms.

Closing her eyes, Touko slowly draws a circle with her tongue around Byakuya’s cock, gently brushing against it. Byakuya shudders again, but doesn’t object. Instead, he caresses her cheek encouragingly, and so she continues, slow in pace. She is embedded in his smell and taste by this point, all heady and heavy and musk, and she hardly thinks about what she does in the present moment beyond what feels right.

Bringing her hand between his legs, she sinks a finger into him, feeling his wet flesh enveloping her digit. Gentle, gradual thrusts.

“You’re doing well,” she hears him say. The smooth, slightly labored voice hums against her ears. “So eager to please. I should… a-ah. Consider myself fortunate.”

Without thinking, Touko grinds once against the mattress, a pitiful whine in the back of her throat as she bathes him with her tongue. “Haa…”

“It’s been a long day,” Byakuya says. “But I was right to rely on you.”

A subtle fog comes over her mind. She seals her lips around him, lapping at him in her mouth, and he quivers, one leg twitching beside her head. The flat of Byakuya’s nails draw forward over her cheek, and the small touch makes her moan.

So indeed eager to please, Touko sucks on Byakuya lightly, moving her lips down and up over him, humming in her throat. It sounds desperate, even to her own ears.

“Touko,” he says.

Her eyes split wide, staring at him in surprise as heat flares up within her, toes curling and lips contorting. “E-eh?”

He’d never said her name before - not like that. The sound is unfamiliar, as many times as she’d imagined him saying it in her head. _Touko. Touko._

His lips, a fine line, curl around the edges. “Don’t stop,” he tells her.

Her heart does flips. It was as if he’d proposed to her. “B-byakuya!” she groans, dragging the flat of her tongue over his clit. “You said… p-please, say it again…!”

Byakuya shudders, and his eyes fall shut. He leans back, slightly, at first, before laying his head flat.

“Don’t get distracted, Touko.”

It sounds even better the second time. Touko is helpless to the pleased giggles that eek out of her throat, and she feels possessed to place affectionate little kisses over his lips between stripes of her tongue.

It’s not long until Byakuya is brought to climax, his voice breaking out in a careening sigh. She feels his fingers idly threading through her now beyond-mussed hair, his eyes not on her but staring glazed upwards as he breathes.

Touko scoots up to rest her head on his smooth chest, spotted sweat, and digs her arms under his back to wrap around and embrace him. “Hmm… ehehe,” she giggles to herself. “Y-you’re absolutely radiant, Byakuya, I feel warm j-just being beside you. I wish I could bask forever. So perfect… I love you, B-byakuya. So, s-so much…”

His chest rises and falls, contented breaths easing through his lips. The frustration he’d felt not long ago seems far from his mind.

“Are you tired?” he asks.

Touko shakes her head, face still pressed into his skin. “Not at all. I could go again! A-as many times as Byakuya likes…”

Slowly, Byakuya lifts his head, propping himself up on one arm. The sensation of his warm hand on the bare skin of her back comes by surprise, and her entire body shivers, unexpectedly sensitive. He smooths down the dip of her spine, towards her hips. 

“Actually, I was thinking about you,” he says.

It becomes apparent to her just how wound up she is that she so totally thrums at the suggestion, aching against the mattress. She locks her knees together.

Something gross and heavy tugs at her chest, too. She feels her mouth squirm.

“Is that what Byakuya wants?” Touko asks.

Byakuya tilts his head, peering at her from behind lightly-dampened bangs. His handsome blue eyes were no longer glassy. “I’m asking what _you_ want,” he answers. “… Though, it’s clear on your face.”

Flushing, Touko buries her face in his chest. She wanted him to touch her so badly it hurt. He’d done it before a handful of times, and each Touko had loved it, even the first when he’d been unsure what to do with her, and when she does it herself, she imagines her hand is his.

Touko whines, clenching her thighs. “Please,” she sighs.

A subtle grin comes over Byakuya’s face. “Sit up.”

She pushes off of him, Byakuya following her up as she gathers herself onto her knees. Still, the limbs press together, but when Byakuya leans forward and lays his hands on either of her thighs, not coaxing or tight but confident, she spreads her thighs.

Precum dampens her panties where her cock stains. Touko shudders as Byakuya palms her, caressing her in his hand through the fabric.

She hears him click his teeth. “It seems that you’re wet,” he says.

Touko moans when Byakuya runs his hand down the front of her underwear. It’s almost like relief, finally feeling his fingers wrapped around her cock, but it makes her want more. 

“Ah…. Haaa, f-for you,” she says, drooling slightly. “Byakuya is so hot t-that I’m melting… i-it’s not long until I’m just a puddle.”

“How dire,” Byakuya sighs, seemingly testing his grip as he gives her a little pump. It feels nice, satisfying, and she mindlessly bucks into his fist. He strokes her more, slowly, and every few times she can’t help but move against him, energy she doesn’t know what to do with pent up inside her.

That precise, always-inspecting look on his face makes her lean forward, scooting close enough to rest her head on his shoulder and embrace him, feeling his toned, slick back under her hands and sighing against his neck as he works her.

Byakuya doesn’t seem to mind, splaying a hand over her ribs. He brings the tight ring of his hand up and around her head, and the touch is so keen on the sensitive flesh that her toes curl and she cringes, which Byakuya takes as a sign to move down to her base.

“Hnn,” Touko hums, fingers curling and uncurling against his back. There’s an acute tightness building at the base of her cock, a feeling she’s helpless to. She squirms, turning her head to pepper kisses over Byakuya’s fine neck.

Byakuya huffs, and strokes faster - almost insistently - curling his wrist as he pumps her cock in his hand. Soon, before she’s quite ready for it, Touko tumbles over the edge, tension brought to a sharp peak as a foggy, damp warmth comes over her. As she cries out. Byakuya pushes against her chest and pulls her into a deep kiss, tongue exploring her drooling mouth as her lurid noises squirm against their locked lips.

Touko is happy, so very happy, complete in every conceivable way in this fleeting moment in Byakuya’s presence. 

In the lethargic wake of her orgasm, Touko is eager to embrace Byakuya, tangling her limbs around his and basking in his heat and smell and sweat, desperate even, wanting to be so close she hears nothing but his powerful heartbeat.

Byakuya receives the attention kindly, wordlessly taking her into his arms, clammy hands resting over her clammy skin and in her tangled hair.

* * *

Touko sits on the edge of the bed, pulling her long, wet hair through the grip of a wet hand towel. There was little else to speed the process along, and she imagines she may spend the better part of their morning on the drive back with her hair still damp.

She listens as Byakuya speaks curtly over his phone, staring idly through dripping lashes at his back, dressed in a clean white dress shirt. He seemed about as bored making his report as he was displeased with how little there was to tell, despite the unexpected turn it had taken.

Touko likes the sound of his business-like interfacing voice more and more now when he’s like this, because she knows it is not the voice he uses when he’s alone with her.


End file.
